warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordie Taeny
Jordie Taeney is a member of the Scarlet Onslaught who is driven by her desire for revenge. It is this one factor, more then any loyalty or devotion to doctrine, that has driven her to fight the undead. Her desire for vengeance eventually became so all-consuming that she volunteered to become one of the Onslaught's Death Knights. Appearance While of only average height, Jordie has a compact, muscular build that clearly illustrates her strength. She has thick limbs and a heavily muscled body, allmost boyish in shape. She has long blond hair worn in a ponytail, and a single narrow blue eye. Her right eye is covered by a patch, while a twisted, jagged scar runs down the right side of her face. Her facial features are heavyset, and her mouth seems to sport a permanent scowl which in turn further twists her scar, making it look even worse then it is. All up, she gives the clear impression that she is built to fight, and definitely not happy. Jordie's arms and armour initially appear incongruous. She is usually clad in heavy plate armour, forged out of Saronite. The design resembles the armour worn by many Death Knights, however, it is blood red in colour. She carries a pair of heavy blades, both of which are decorated with glowing runes, again reinforcing the image of a Death Knight. This is topped off with the tabard of the Scarlet Crusade, clearly illustrating her allegiance. Personality While the average member of the Scarlet Onslaught could be best described as "fanatical", Jordie would seem to take that description a step further. She is a driven woman, somewhat spiteful and definitely driven by vengeance. However, rather then a need to avenge her fallen family or her lost homeland, she seems to be more driven by the personal injuries she has suffered, as if to make up for some perceived failing on her part. At present, she seems to be obsessed with a single Death Knight (and former fellow Crusader), Jill Valdaar. After being wounded by Valdaar, she seeks to even the score, killing her for the injuries she inflicted. Never mind that Valdaar slew innocent civilians and her comrades in arms in front of her; to Jordie, her own defeat is the key factor. Even if Jordie did recongise that Jill had left the Scourge, it is likely that she wouldn't care. It was this obsession that saw her accept an offer to become one of the Onslaught's Death Knights, simply so she could kill her would-be rival. As a consequence of her desire for vengeance, Jordie is somewhat bloodthirsty. She seems to look for opportunities to fight, and seems to relish in cutting down her foes, living or undead. She sees anyone who is not a member of the Onslaught as being an enemy to be destroyed, regardless of who or what they may be; furthermore, she is very intolerant of non-humans, even those within the Crusade's ranks, seeing them as being "lower" races and somewhat untrustworthy. Even accounting for that, she is very hot headed, quick to anger and lash out, and very reluctant to back down. After seeing Jill again, she was briefly plagued by a nagging feeling of doubt; the fact that her comrade had apparently fallen to the Scourge, while her commander, Admiral Westwind, hadn't. However, her transformation as well as her desire for blood seems to have swept all this aside. History The Crusade Orphaned by the Orcish invasion of Lordaeron, Jordie grew up with a strong independent streak, as well as a desire to avenge herself against the Orcs that had taken her family. However, she found that the governments of Lordaeron seemed to be disinterested in dealing with the green-skinned savages, even after the mass escapes from the Internment Camps. Instead, she turned to the life of a mercenary and bounty hunter, seeking to hunt down stray Orcs and deliver them to justice - one way or another. During the fall of Lordaeron, she was fortunate enough to meet a group of soldiers and Knights of the Silver Hand who had escaped the plague. Headed to the fortified city of Tyr's Hand, she willingly joined them, looking for an opportunity to strike back at the undead who had ravaged the land. Stationed in the city, she formed a friendship of sorts with a fellow Crusader, Jill Valdaar. The two of them developed something of a friendly rivalry, debating fighting styles while competing to see who could destroy the most Scourge. While Jill was assigned to Admiral Westwind's fleet that sailed to Northrend, Jordie remained behind in Lordaeron. Hearing about the fleet's destruction, she resigned herself to accepting the death of her friend, and vowed to make the undead pay for their latest crime. She threw herself into battle, showing exceptional savagery and ferocity, even by the Crusade's standards. To her surprise, however, she found that Jill had survived - after a fashion. During the Scourge's attack on Havenshire, Jordie was attacked by one of the new generation of Death Knights who spearheaded the assault. Clashing with the armoured warrior, she was surprised to recongise them. Taking advantage of the shock, Jill struck at her, slicing her face open and taking out her right eye. Badly wounded, Jordie expected to be slain - only to find that Jill was hesitating to finish her off. Taking advantage of the moment, she fled from the battle. The Onslaught Joining those heading north to follow Abbendis' "Crimson Dawn", she was deemed fit to retrn to active duty by the time they arrived in Northrend. Included in the ranks of the "purer" Scarlet Onslaught, she looked forward to a chance to avenge herself upon the Scourge, and particularity the one Death Knight who had betrayed and maimed her. She did, however, suffer a disquieting surprise - the return of Admiral Baeren Westwind, the leader of the expeditionary force that Jill had been a part of. While curious, she knew better then to question her superiors. She did not need to wait long; New Hearthglen was attacked by a pair of Death Knights, Valdaar being one of them. She threw herself at her hated foe, the pair of them engaging in a bloody struggle. For a moment, it seemed that Jordie's sheer fury and hatred would be the deciding factor, allowing her to overwhelm Jill's defenses. However, Jill's abilities won out; as she fought Jordie to a standstill, her blade absorbed Jordie's blood, healing her woulds while weakening her foe. Badly wounded, she collapsed and expected Jill to kill her. Except she didn't. Instead, she was left wounded and abandoned until rescued by her fellow Crusader, Randolph Poap. Taken back to New Hearthglen, she was treated for her injuries; however, her disquiet had only grown in the face of this latest defeat. She confronted Admiral Westwind, demanding to know how he had survived; rather then answering her question, he instead propositioned her, offering her a chance to extract her vengeance on the Scourge and one Death Knight in particular. Blood for the Admiral Jordie was transferred north to the Onslaught Herbour off the coast of Icecrown. Once there, she and a group of other volunteers were lead by Westwind to a cavern below the cathedral. He invested them with new powers, the "purified" form of the Light that he claimed he had discovered. She and the others were transformed into Death Knights, the same form of unholy warrior that had maimed Jordie. However, she didn't care what she was; all she wanted was vengeance. Again, Jill and Jordie clashed, this time being far more equally matched; every one of Jill's Scourge-given abilities was equaled by one Jordie possessed. Their battle was a long, drawn out and bloody affair; in the end, however, Jill's experience, both as a Death Knight (over five years against only a few weeks) and fighting against them (Having clashed with several others who were under Scoruge control) won out; Jordie was mortally wounded but still refused to give up until Jill simply decapitated her. category:Characters category:Scarlet Crusade category:Human category:Death Knight category:Articles by Darthfish